Of Designer Clothing and Jealousy (Jerza AU)
by sh4y
Summary: Jerza Modern AU. OOC. A series of interconnecting drabbles about the married life of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet-Fernandes. Cover art belongs to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy and God bless! :)
1. Getting Ready

Erza Fernandes was currently in her walk-in closet, rummaging through her dress/gown section of the closet looking for something to wear tonight. She was fresh out of the shower in her robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Not a few moments more, she finally decided on a very simple, yet daring, designer black maxi but very tight dress with high slit on the right side of the dress. The dress was strapless and had a very deep bodice shaped on her chest, revealing pretty much half of her cleavage.

She placed the dress on her counter and she sat in front of her vanity so she can start working on her hair and make-up. She may be very wealthy, but there is some things that she wants to do herself. Doing her hair and make-up was one of them. She first started working on her makeup. Putting on her foundation, contour, blush and highlight. She then started working on her eyes, she settled on doing a very simple nude eye makeup. She put on very bold red lipstick, making her lips stand out and compliment her hair as well. When her make-up was done, she started curling her hair. Very big and bouncy curly hair. The curls were very retro.

Her husband, Jellal, has been patiently waiting for his wife in the living room. Not wanting to bother her, as he knows that getting ready, for his wife, is like her way of meditation. He is currently suited in a Tom Ford tuxedo with a red bow. The suit was buttoned in the middle and it hugged his very well built physique. His feet were clad in plain black Bottega Veneta dress shoes. Dangling from his mouth, is a lit cigarette, he looked very much like a bad boy from the fifities. Despite of Erza's hatred of his smoking habits and he actually received a lot of scolding from her many many times. He can't seem to find other ways to cool him off, especially when it comes to waiting _patiently_ for his wife to get ready.

Descending from the stairs, Jellal looked up and his reaction had caused the still lit cigarette to fall off from his mouth.

Ezra dressed in a simple black, very tight dress with a high slit on her right leg. The heart shaped bodice appeared to very small and tight because of her huge chest. She was wearing a simple Jimmy Choo 4-inch black pumps. As she was walking down the stairs, her hand was holding on to the railing for support from her very high heels. The only jewelry she wore on her finger was her wedding ring. A very expensive Lorraine Schwartz wedding ring her husband had given her.

"Hi, honey," said Erza as she approached her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips, settling both her arms around Jellal's neck.

"Wow, babe, you're breathtakingly gorgeous," replied Jellal as he kissed her back, encircling his arms around her waist and finally settling to cup her derriere. He gave them a light squeeze as it made Erza chuckle a little.

Ezra noticed the cigarette on the floor. Good thing the floor was not of carpet, but calcatta gold marble tile. "Baby, I told you to stop smoking!" as she swat Jellal's arm pretty hard, but she meant it to be that hard.

"I know babe, but I got tired of waiting for you," replied Jellal, scratching the back of his neck. He got a little scared because he didn't want to hear an earful from Erza, as we all know, she doesn't hold back when she's angry.

"Fine, just this once! Ready to go?" Erza asked as she and Jellal were still staring into each other's eyes and his eyes slid off to stare at her very revealing breasts. Ezra lifted his chin up with her finger, forcing him to look into her eyes. Jellal flashed her a quick smile. She smirked back. He still had his hands on her derriere, not wanting to let go. His hands were a little smaller compared to the plump flesh he was holding on to.

"I'm actually thinking of us not attending anymore because, I'm sure those men in the event won't be able to keep their eyes off of you and you know how jealous I get when my wife is being stared at by other men with lust," Jellal admitted.

"You might need to call an ambulance because of the punching they'll be getting," he leaned down to Erza's neck and gave her neck a light kiss causing Erza to moan a little.

"Oh babe, let them, but know that I only have eyes for you. At the end of the day, you're the only man I'll be going home with," Erza winked at Jellal which made him chuckle and give Erza a kiss.

"Alright, let's go." Jellal held his arm out to Erza as she looped her arm with Jellal's.

Jellal, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door of their mansion letting Erza go out first. Jellal had decided to drive to the gala on their own. An all black lamborghini with red rims was waiting on their front porch. He opened the passenger seat for his wife and before Erza could step into the car, Jellal took the chance to playfully slap Erza's butt and he then closed the door. As Jellal walked to the other drive side, he unbuttoned his suit for comfort for driving. They drove off to the event that they were attending to that night, with both his and Erza's entwined hands resting on the center console of the car as Jella's left hand was clutched to the steering wheel. Jellal sighed as he was thinking of all the "protecting" he will be doing from the prying eyes of the men for his wife as he held Erza's hand to his lips and kissed it.


	2. Office Jealousy

A/N: Hey guys, I know I said that this was only suppose to be a one-shot, but there have been several stories going on in my head for this piece. I think I'm going to turn this into a series instead, if you like. Similar to a daily life type of thing. No particular or singular plot. It's just like Keeping Up With The Kardashians but instead, Keeping Up With The Fernandeses, lol! I hope you enjoy this new addition and I hope you don't think that I messed up the story from the first chapter. The characters are OOC as well! I hope you guys don't mind! Please let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to keep writing for this story! Cover art belongs to the Fairy Tail creator, Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as he stepped into his office, he knew he was forgetting something. His new secretary, Ultear, had interrupted his thought process when she barged in without even bothering to knock first. Ultear is a beautiful woman, about his age and has a curvaceous body. She has only been working for him for five days now but he noticed how terribly clingy she has been to him. Everywhere he went, there she was, besides, of course, when he takes care of his _business_.

Erza had just been dropped off by Lucy, one of her closest friends, in fact, her soon-to-be sister-in-law. They had gone shopping all day and bought a lot of stuff as Erza was struggling to get all her shopping bags from Lucy's Range Rover. Lucy dropped her off in front of Jellal's company building.

On her way to Jellal's office a couple floors from the ground floor, Erza was greeted by the front desk lady, Michelle. She was surprised to see Erza because she didn't normally stop by.

"Good afternoon, Erza," Michelle greeted. Ezra fought with Michelle numerous times before to be called Erza instead of "Mrs. Fernandes" because she claimed it made her appear too old.

"Hi, Michelle, I'm here to see my husband," Erza replied with a smile.

"Sure Erza, we'll send someone to escort you," Michelle said as she was about to stand up.

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm sure you are all busy, I'll go myself," Erza said while waving her hand from stopping Michelle of standing up. Michelle knew better than to argue with Erza as she just smiled.

She was greeted with a couple of smiles on her way to the elevator. The elevator dinged and she was finally on the floor where her husband's office is located. There were a couple of cubicles leading straight to the double doors of Jellal's office. As she was walking by, a couple of the employees stopped what they were doing to stare at her. The way she walked was just very entrancing. The way she naturally swayed her hips made her looked like a model killing the runway. Erza was wearing a T by Alexander Wang camisole midi dress with a criss cross back and on her feet were a pair of six-inch Christian Louboutin nude peep toe platform pumps. In the crook of her left elbow hang a black Hermès Birkin bag. Being the socialite and heiress that she is, Erza always wore the best clothes. If Erza wanted to wear a strapless mini dress in winter, no one would dare stop her.

She stood in front of her husband's office doors. She could still feel the gazing behind her back from the employees. Before opening the doors, she turned around and gave a quick smile to them.

* * *

Ultear was leaning down showing some paperworks to Jellal. He had noticed how very close she was. If he would turn to his left, there was a chance that their lips would touch. He heard his doors open and was very surprised at the person by the doors. There she was looking like a goddess wearing a dangerously tight fit cami dress with several designer shopping bags on her arms.

"Babe! What're you doing here?" He stood up scrambling from his chair walking towards Erza to give her a peck on the lips.

Ultear was surprised that Jellal had called this woman "babe." She did just started working for the guy for a couple of days. They weren't that close just yet, at least not to Jellal, for him to be telling her about his personal information. She stared at Erza in awe. She noticed how beautiful and elegant she was. Noticing the several designer shopping bags on her right hand and the very expensive black Hermès Birkin bag on the crook of her left elbow, she knew she was very wealthy.

With a scowl on her face thrown at Ultear then to her husband, she replied, "Did you possibly forget something very _important_?"

"Uhh no, I don't think so, and by the way baby, you look so hot today. Super hot." Jellal admitted, nervously.

"Thank you. Anyway, care to explain why your ring was left on the bathroom counter?"

Jellal had actually been forgetting to put his ring back on whenever he washes his face and brushes his teeth, for a couple of days now. It's surprising that this is the only time Erza had noticed it.

He just gave her a nervous smile and encircled his arms on her waist tightly. He then took the shopping bags from her and walked towards his desk and set them on top. By doing so, he hoped that it would distract Erza from yelling at him even more, he was right.

Erza not forgetting how close this woman was to her husband a couple of seconds ago, gave her a sarcastic smile and offered her hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Erza Fernandes, Jellal's _wife,_ " she greeted, putting so much more emphasis on the word "wife."

"Hello Mrs. Fernandes, my name is Ultear and I'm his new secretary," Ultear replied back smiling _nervously_.

Jellal never mentioned that he had hired a new secretary. He definitely forgot to mention this to Erza, especially that the new secretary is a hot, young woman. She felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Pleasure to meet you and please, call me Erza" Erza said.

"Likewise, Erza," Ultear smiled. Admittedly, she had a little crush on her employer. Finding out that he was already married, crushed her. She felt a little out of place so she left the room to give the couple privacy.

Turning her attention back to her husband, Jellal asked, "You went out shopping?"

"I did, I was out shopping with Lucy, I just felt like I needed more clothes and handbags" Erza said grinning, "…and more shoes." Erza grinned even wider. He found it very cute.

"Baby, you already took 3/4 of the closet space, if you buy any more, there won't be enough space to put my stuff. And you went out shopping with that outfit?!" Jellal exclaimed as he looked to his wife from head to toe. He thought his outfit was too sexy for shopping. Especially that Erza was wearing a six-inch heels. She must have not been comfortable walking around in those for hours, he thought.

"That's why I've been telling you to have our closet expanded... So I can buy more stuff. And yes, I did." she said and she put both of her arms behind his neck before giving him a wink.

"Maybe, but I thought I was going to take you shopping?"

"Well, you can take me out shopping over the weekend! There were stuff in the stores that I wanted to get but didn't anyway," she replied with a very excited tone in her voice, clapping her hands together.

"Anything for you, my princess," Jellal smiled before he kissed her passionately. Erza kissed him back.

"You're always spoiling me," she said pulling away from the kiss.

"You deserve everything. You're my queen. I'll give you whatever you want. You know that." Tightening his grip on her waist causing her to be pulled closer to him. He then leaned down to the place between her neck and collarbone and kissed it passionately causing Erza to giggle and squirm.

"I thought you said I was your princess? Now I'm your queen too? And you look sexy today. My handsome," Erza said with a smirk as she slid both her arms up and down his biceps feeling his hard muscles. Jellal was wearing a simple light blue dress shirt with a navy blue tie. His shirt fit a little tightly on his very muscular body. Erza always thought that her husband had the best body.

"Baby, you're my princess, you're my queen, you're my wife, my woman, my best friend, my go to person, my one and only. You are everything to me. You're my _everything_." Jellal replied sincerely, as he, too, lifted his right hand to caress her face. He meant every word he said and Erza knew it. She knew it very well.

"You're so hopeless. I love you." Erza then laid her head on his muscular chest, smiling.

"I love you more, baby," Jellal said as he kissed the crown of her head.

Both knew they loved each other very much. They never failed to mention _those_ three words to each other whether on the phone or when they woke up next to each other in the morning.

"So, that Ultear, huh? She was very close to you," Erza told him quietly, as she lifted her head to look at him in the eyes.

Jellal could be mistaken but he thought he saw jealousy in her eyes.

"Don't worry about her babe, I will never do anything to betray you, you know that."

"I know, but I'm just saying," Erza said pouting a little.

Feeling the sadness mixed with jealousy in her voice, Jellal then offered to take her out to eat since he wasn't able to take her out shopping. He had a lot of stuff to do, but he chose to spend the rest of the day with his beloved, instead. He would choose her over anything. He knew that Erza was a jealous wife and he wanted to do everything he can to remind her to not worry because he loved her truly. He loved her so much. He never wanted to lose her again after he lost her for seven years when she moved to Paris. He so wanted to tell her of his true feelings then but when he went to her house, when one of the maids had informed him that they had suddenly relocated their living to Paris. Ever since Erza came back to him a couple of years ago, he never wanted to let go of her again and never failed to remind her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.


End file.
